Overlord II The Rise of the OverLady
by La Succube
Summary: Le Mal s'est à nouveau incarné, dans une femme vicieuse et vénéneuse aux souvenirs épars, provenant d'un monde en ruine..et pas venue seule. Pour dominer et détruire le Glorieux Empire, elle conviera ses anciens alliés à son jeu de massacre. Mais dans les Tréfonds des Abysse, la menace des non-morts gronde. Het Femslash Slash Minionphilie Harem
1. 01 Prelude 12 21

_Evil always finds a way_ – Gnarl

Heirs of Anarchy

**The Rise of the Overlady**

_Chapitre I - Tomb Raiders_

Les grincements que produisait la rencontre des pierres était suffisant pour couvrir les crissements de crécelles qui emplissaient le silence, hum..._mortel _du cimetière. Les petites créatures, à peine plus grandes qu'un nain du nord, faisaient pourtant un potin du diable en dépit des ordres de discrétions. Enfin, le commanditaire de cette mission spéciale était au courant du champs de réflexion limité des-dites créatures ; après tout, il s'agissait de Browns, pas de stratèges...

L'amoncèlement de rocs bouchant l'entrée du mausolée finit par chanceler sous les coups de griffes des Minions, et les petits monstres se laissèrent aller à un général cri de joie. Leur leader, un Brown robuste dont la peau reptilienne arborait de larges cicatrices et dont la tête cernée de pics était surplombée de ce qui était définitivement un crâne humain, leur intima néanmoins rapidement le silence.

Hammer, bien qu'un fervent adepte de la mentalité Brown - « Taper en premier, sautiller sur le cadavre ensuite »- avait eu un intellect suffisant pour survivre le précédent Overlord et ses nombreuses batailles. Il était ainsi respecté, et les autres minions le suivirent sans protester lorsqu'il s'engagea dans le tunnel dégagé, leurs ricanements résonnant au sein du creux de pierre en un tumulte des moins discrets. Mais là encore pas de surprise ; bourrins par nature, les Browns ne donnaient pas dans la subtilité.

Le caveau mortuaire était sale, délabré, et sous les vestiges de toiles d'araignées elles-mêmes désertées, l'observateur attentif aurait pu lire des insultes gravées à la va-vite. Le cadavre reposant en ces lieux n'était visiblement pas apprécié.

Des chuchotements excités brisèrent les rangs de la horde de minions alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'unique alcôve du tombeau.

L'endroit, si cela était vraiment possible, semblait plus endommagé encore que son entrée, mais nul Minion n'y prêta attention dès lors que les regards brillant de maléficience se posèrent sur le cercueil au centre de la pièce. Le bois était craquelé, partiellement enterré, les rongeurs avaient laissé leurs trous dans le chêne mité. Le fabuleux du tombeau résidait surtout dans les dizaines de lames de toutes sortes qui le transperçaient et le maintenaient fermé.

_Maître Overlord ! S'exclama avec fascination Knife.

Le Brown était récemment né, trop jeune pour avoir connu l'Overlord Vessperion, dernier dirigeant du mal en date. Mais comme tout bon minion, il reconnaissait instinctivement le Mal...

Celui-ci s'écoulait en vagues inaltérées des lacérations du cercueil, parcourant les épées qui poignardait le soon-to-be Overlord, caressant la horde des petites créatures et éveillant leur sens et leur soif de mauvaises actions.

Sans prêter attention au capharnaüm qu'était cette « chambre funéraire pour ennemi du pouvoir en place », les serviteurs du mal accoururent et, caquetant follement, soulevèrent par un effort commun la caisse de bois contenant leur maitre. Sans vraiment attendre l'indication, ils se précipitèrent de manière désordonnée hors du mausolée, sautillant presque d'allégresse.

Resté à l'arrière, Knife s'apprétait à s'élancer à la suite de ses congénères quand ses yeux jaunes aux pupilles fendues se posèrent sur son chef d'expédition. Hammer n'observait même pas la sortie du corps de son futur maîtres, concentré lui sur un coin de la pièce inexplorée. Knife se tourna vers le coin étudié, et pépia d'excitation en voyant coffre, métallique et couvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière, enchaîné à la pierre du tombeau. Des dizaines de chaînes aux cadenas divers gravés de runes variées le maintenaient clos.

_Un butin pour le Maaaaaaîîîîîître !


	2. 02 Iron Man

**Deuxième chapitre, guère long malheureusement, mais mes divers brouillons se sont faits la malle ! Merci à toi, unique reviewer, qui m'a donné la force de taper ce chapitre ! **

**Les noms des chapitres sont en fait des titres de chansons, si vous êtes curieux, d'ailleurs le prologue, Prelude 12/21, est un titre de AFI.**

**Overlord appartient à ses créateurs, je ne possède que ces humbles développement et les quelques personnages inconnus au bataillon. Iron Man apprtient à Black Sabbath !**

* * *

_Death is your friend - Mortis_

**Overlord II**

**The Rise of the OverLady**

_Le maître Overlord...

Le murmure de Giblet était presque imperceptible, même dans la salle qui pour une fois avait été vidée de ses occupants. La voix servile de l'ainé des Reds était devenue rauque, bien loin de la tonalité follement haut perchée de son espèce, et ses yeux orangés avaient retrouvé toute leur vivacité d'antan. L'évènement était d'importance, et un coup d'œil à ses compagnons l'aurait rassuré : ses palpitations étaient partagées.

Ils étaient quatre dans cette salle du trône déserte et en mauvais état, éclairée par la lave qui cernait la Tour des Abysses. Quatre à se pencher sur un cercueil percés de lames en tous genre, que leurs yeux expérimentés reconnaissaient comme impériales, elfiques, naines...

La présence de ces quatre représentants de cette étrange espèce ramifiée, aux airs de gremlins diaboliques et généralement appelés Minions, n'était due qu'à ce cercueil. Ou plutôt, à la puissance maléfique qui s'en émanait.

Les minions servaient le Mal. Ils en étaient issus, et le révérait. L'Overlord, élu des Abysses, était donc à ce titre considéré comme un dieu par chaque molécule constituant ses serviteurs écailleux, qui ne pouvaient survivre sûrement sans lui.

Et là était la raison de ce rassemblement extraordinaire.

Extraordinaire, oui, car si les Elders se réunissaient c'étaient à leurs corps défendant. Les relations entre eux quatre étaient au mieux tumultueuses, et le départ des Hives, et par conséquent des clans respectifs de trois d'entre eux, avait amené les tensions à leur apogée.

Gnarl, ainé des Browns, n'avait plus grand chose de sa race, son corps devenu frêle et gris avec les années, et son crâne biscornu étonnamment rempli pour un Minion. Il avait passé des décades à tenter de raisonner des Overlords plus ou moins sauvages ou pathétiques, en sa qualité de Conseiller. Il voyait donc d'un mauvais, très mauvais, très _très_ mauvais, très _très_ très mauvais oeil Jester. L'amuseur au bonnet à clochette était un Green, mais il était naturellement prône à la prose et à une folie bien différente du sanglant usuel. Les deux créatures s'insupportaient et s'exaspéraient donc mutuellement.

L'inimité entre Giblet, maître Forgeron de la Tour et Red le plus apte à maîtriser ses flammes aussi loin qu'on puisse remonter, et le nécromancien _accessoirement _Blue Mortis, était définitivement plus saine. Leurs clans étaient simplement incompatibles.

Biens que des quatre, seul Giblet avait conservé une teinte ressemblant un tant soit peu à celle de sa race.

Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence tendu qui avait pris place dans la du trône en ruine.

_Il ne va pas en manquer trop ?

Combattant sa réluctance de se trouver si près d'un Red, Mortis se pencha plus encore vers le cercueil qu'il avait lui-même ouvert de sa faux.

_...Si, admit-il de sa voix vaporeuse, l'air contrit sous sa capuche. Je peux recréer et revitaliser chair et organes, mais pas remplacer des os, surtout de cette taille. Avec d'autres Blues peut-être...

Le Conseiller retint un grognement, et se pencha à son tour vers l'occupant du cercueil, et grimaça. L'état du cadavre était pitoyable. La vermine avait bien évidemment fait son oeuvre, et seuls quelques lambeaux de chair, d'organes et de vêtements couvraient le squelette. Néanmoins le problème était ailleurs. Les responsables du décès avaient visiblement pris un sadique plaisir à démembrer le corps, et si la méchanceté du geste était admirable, les Minions se trouvaient fort en peine devant le manque d'une jambe, de doigts, d'un avant bras, de plusieurs côtes et vertèbres ainsi que d'une partie du crâne.

_A la tâche nous devons nous mettre, Collecter des os pour le Maître ! Rit le Green avec un ricanement fou, tournoyant sur lui-même avant de se pencher vers le nécromancien qui étrangement souriait à la scène. Des os d'autres cadavres?

_Pas assez précis pour le corps d'un combattant, surtout un Overlord. Rejeta le Blue en examinant le cadavre d'un oeil expert. Par les Abysses, au moins le bassin est intact... sourit-il soudain d'un ton étrange, ses yeux brillant de surprise et d'amusement.

Gnarl et Giblet s'entre-regardèrent, puis haussèrent leurs épaules écailleuses. Une longue réflexion s'imposait.

L'énergie maléfique que diffusait le squelette était légèrement différent des Overlords habituels, plus sucrée, chaude, enivrante. Mais sa puissance était indéniable, faisant bouillir le sang des Minions alentours. Il leur fallait à tout prix réparer cette carcasse cabossée, sans quoi ils devraient chercher un autre Overlord. Et la Tour des Abysses, tombant en ruines depuis la disparition de l'Overlord Vessperion, sombrerait dans la lave du volcan dont elle occupait la cheminée.

L'un dans l'autre, inacceptable.

Les Reds étaient le dernier clan de Minions à avoir quitter la Tour. Ce n'étaient pas par inconfort, leur flamboyante nature s'accordant à la perfection avec le milieu, mais plutôt par ennui. Bouter le feu à des chaumières, traverser des murs de flammes, embraser des ennemis et faire exploser des réserves d'huile ou de poudre ; là était leur plaisir. Et Giblet avait eu beau s'escrimer, rien n'avait retenu sa race. Ni les armes, ni le vin, ni la Forge...

_ Des os en métal !


End file.
